Will You Be Mine!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: Four sexy billionaires are on the search to find their soulmates and end up finding them in a place they never would've imagine, but claiming these beautiful madiens hearts will not be easy if they want to make them theirs. CONTAIN GENDERBENDING! YXY RXB MXM SXJ
1. Chapter 1

Welcome my dear lovely readers to my new and first Yu-Gi-Oh GenderBender Fanfiction that I have worked so hard on. I hope you all enjoy it and review. This is NOT a yaoi, since I made the four male leading characters into females. Then again I guess it does count as one. Anyway here is the pairings I have.

Seto x Joey (Female)

Marik x Malik (Female)

Bakura x Ryou (Female)

Yami x Yugi (Female)

Summary: Four sexy rich billionaires are on the search to find their soul mates. Then end up finding them in a place they never would've imagine, but claiming these beautiful maidens will be a hard job if they want to make them theirs.

Will You Be Mine!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a bright early Monday morning as the sun began to rise in the beautiful blue sky of Domino City.

"Yugi wake up! It's time for school!" An old man's voice called out.

"Huh? It's 7:00 o'clock already." A soft sweet innocent voice spoke, pulling the covers back revealing a short girl around 5'0 feet, long black hair with purple tips and blonde bangs that shape her face. She had wide big amethyst eyes that cover half of her face, a cute little button nose and pink lips to match. The only thing was her height her body development was slow with a small B-cup chest and small hips.

"I guess I better get up." She said before walking to a door located close by her bed showing a small bathroom that had a sink, a toilet, and a bathtub.

This kawaii person right now is our star heroine Yugi Muto, and this is how her and her three trusted best friends' life began to change.

* * *

"Grandpa I'm leaving!" Yugi called out before leaving out the door of her grandfather game shop. Just as Yugi while was about a mile away from the game shop. She saw her three best friends Ryo, Josephine (Joey), and Malik.

"Hey you guys!" Yugi cried out getting the three girls attention.

"Yo Yugi!" shouted Joey. Joey has slightly long and messy blonde hair that reaches about mid-back, honey color eyes with light tan skin, and had a well developed figure that could some girls to shame, definitely in the chest area.

"We were about to pick you up from the game shop." said Ryou. Ryou has snow white, waist length tamed hair with the prettiest brown eyes ever, pale skin, and a mature body figure which she is very shy about. Standing by Ryou was Malik who has sandy blonde hair that passes her shoulders, light violet color eyes that are cat like. A dark Egyptian tanned skin with a killer body that she not afraid to show off.

"Well let head to prison." said Malik.

"You mean school." Ryou corrected her.

"Same thing!" replied both Joey and Malik.

The four girls continue to make their way to Domino High School talking about homework, music, and other things, not knowing what destiny has in store for them.

* * *

Across the other side of town which is the rich part of the city. This is also where our four leading sexy male characters lives...who was by the way right now getting scolded by a beautiful women who lives by the name Mia Sennen.

"This is the 14th time that you four have chased away girls that I have chosen for you, hoping for you four to like them and even start a relationship with, but noooooo! You chose to ignore them!" She pointed at two males to her right who is day dreaming and the other was on the computer typing away.

The first one from first glance gives you the impression of a bad boy with all of the leather he was wearing at the moment. The boy was around 5'6 and has black spiky star shaped hair with crimson color tips and wild blond bangs. The boy was very handsome with his lady killer crimson eyes and with a nice lean muscle body. He also has the looks of an Egyptian sex god that could make girls worship the ground he stands on.

The second one was a male with short brunette hair and cold sapphire eyes that could strike fear into anyone's heart. At first glance you could tell that he carried himself with pride and dignity from the way he act. He is also very handsome and could have any girl want him if it wasn't for his cold attitude.

"And you two always chase them away by playing cruel tricks on them!" This time she pointed at the two located to her left, who was at this time either playing a game on his phone or drawing on the wall thinking he is Michelangelo.

"Marik stop writing on my wall!" Ms. Sennen yelled at a boy who has wild sandy blonde hair, dark violet eyes. A dark Egyptian tan and a body figure of an athlete. Just like the other the two he was also drop dead gorgeous.

"And Bakura stop ignoring me by playing on your phone!" Ms. Sennen snapped at him.

This boy has long dark wild white hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, and just like the others he has killer looks to die for, even if he is always scowling or smirking.

"I am sick and tired your attitudes and for that you will pay. Starting today you four will be attending Domino High School where you will find your soulmates or be cut off from all of your money. I want grandchildren, and so do your mothers," She pointed at Bakura and Marik.

"And Kaiba since you're like a son to me I expect grandchildren from you too." She glared at him daring to talk back to her. Luckily Seto played smart by keeping his mouth shut.

"But why do we have to find our so called soulmates at a poor rundown school, which is rumored to have the most slutiest bitchies and the most annoying females ever." Bakura said lazily but quick started to sweat bullets once he saw the fierce glare Ms. Sennen was sending to him.

"Because I say so, and also because I graduated from that school Ba-ku-ra." She was livid as the back turn to fire as demon horn grew from her head.

"G-G-Gomen nasai." Bakura was scared for his life while he hides behind Yami.

"Apology accepted Bakura-kun!" She turns return back to normal with a super happy smile and flowers in the background.

"Now go get change, the limo will be out to pick you up in an hour. Now time to call your mothers to tell her the good news!" She mention Bakura and Marik mothers' why skipping out the room with a smile on her face.

"Yami your mother scares me." Marik was rolled up into a ball facing the corner of the wall.

"I know. Well we better get dress before we head out to go searching for our **'soulmates'**." Yami said the word in disgust.

"Yeah, like we are going to find our future wives in a school like that." Bakura said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Its troublesome and useless if you ask me." Seto said as he closed his laptop.

_If only they knew_

Hello, this is Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi. I hoped you enjoyed this story. I am thebeta for this story. I will like to thank Kei-kei Yuki for letting me write this story. Well bye!


	2. Crash Encounter

**Kei-kei Yuki: I'm back**

**Marik: yeah who cares! Just pair me up with my beautiful Egyptian goddess already woman!**

**Bakura: You heard him lady! I want my snowflake princess!**

**Seto: If I don't get my puppy soon, I'm suing you for everything you got!**

**Yami: Please stop threatening the author you're scaring her.**

**Kei-kei: Thank-you Yami-kun! You three are meanies! That why you have to deal with a lot of boys trying to steal your futures lovers!**

**Marik, Bakura, Seto: WHAT! YOU'RE DEAD!**

**Yami: Please enjoy the story while the author is running away from her life.**

**KHK: Hey! Don't forget me?**

**Yami: Sorry here is Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi with the disclaimer**

**KHK: Thank You! Kei-kei Yuki does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or any of the-**

**Bakura: Hurry up I want my princess!**

**KHK: I was going to tell you more about your princess, but never mind.**

**Bakura: NOOO!**

**KHK: To the story**

Chapter 2: Crash Encounter

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz!" Malik sang out loud with her arm link around Joey as they both skipped down the hallway singing.

"Because, because. . ." Joey sang.

"Of all the wonderful things he does!" They both song the last verse out loudly ignoring the weird looks they were receiving from the other students.

"Yugi tell me again what aspired those two to sing that ridiculous song." Ryou's face flushed in embarrassment of her two friends singing.

"That's Malik and Joey for you." Yugi smiled nervously trying to comfort Ryou.

Suddenly while the group was making their way to class, a huge mob of girls came rushing down the hall shoving the four out of the way like it was Black Friday!

"Okay what the hell was all that about!?" Malik ask as the other three wonder the same thing she said.

"Who knows? They probably ran off because they heard the mall was having a shoe sale or something." Joey said sarcastically.

"Who knows?" Little Yugi questioned.

"Anyways let's head off to class before we are late." Ryou said as she begun to take a step down the now empty hall.

"Yes Nerd Princess!" Malik playful called.

"Shut-up!" Ryou playfully hit Malik upside her head.

* * *

Outside a crowd of females were surrounded around a long black expensive limo.

"There no way in hell I'm stepping out into those hungry hyenas!" shouted Bakura.

"For once I'm with crazy over here." said Seto missing the glare Bakura sent his way.

"We need a distraction if we want to make it out of this alive." Yami voiced his opinion which everyone agreed too.

Quickly all head in the limo turn towards Marik.

"Why are you all looking at me like that with those weird creepy smiles?" Marik asked.

A few minutes later a cover duck tape Marik was thrown out of the limo. Time froze as the girls stared down at the hot sexy Egyptian boy wrap up in duck tape.

"He's mine!" A loud war cry was call out and soon a bunch of girls started to fight over Marik like he was a fabulous pair of shoes. While of the girls attention were on Marik, Yami and the other got away and ran into he building.

"Do you think we should help?" Yami asked feeling a little guilty about leaving Marik with those evil creatures.

"No. It was a sacrifice we had to make. Now let's head to the headmaster office to let them know we're here." Bakura started to drag Yami down the hallway with Seto following behind them.

"So did you guys do your homework for Ms. Luce?" Ryou asked. The girls were waiting for their teacher to arrive.

"Yes I did mine." Yugi had her paper out on her desk

"Right here!" Malik held her paper out in her hand.

"And mine is right...Huh? Where did it go?" Joey rampage through her bookbag searching for it.

"I can't find it!" Joey screamed and began to panic.

"Maybe you left it in your locker?" Malik question her.

"That must be it! I can't afford a fourth F!" Joey flew out of the room.

"I'll go help her look for it." Yugi climb out of her big desk and follow Joey out the door.

"I want to go too! It's boring in here!" Malik quickly follow Yugi out the door.

"Guess I go too." Ryou signed putting down her book she was about to read and follow her friends down the hall to Joey locker.

* * *

"Luckily we all have the same classes." Bakura said. The three boys were heading their way to class when a loud angry voice stopped them.

"You back stabbing traitors!" Marik roar.

The three friends stared in shock at their friend shocked. First off his hair was wilder than usual, his clothes were all mess up, he look like he just came from a huge fight.

"Well on the bright side, you're still alive." Bakura said in an uncaring type of voice.

"I'm going to kill you." Marik said in a menace type of voice before lunging at Bakura ready to choke him to death.

"Gotta run! Gotta run!" Joey chanted flying down the hallway trying to beat Ms. Luce before she walks into the classroom.

_'Gosh Joey can run fast!'_ Yugi thought running a little behind her.

"Catch up Ryou" Malik call out running right behind Yugi.

"I'm trying! I'm not good in sports!" Ryou tried to catch up with the other. Joey was still running full speed when she turned around the corner and saw a bunch of boys right ahead of her.

"Watch out!" Joey call out not being able to press the brakes and crashed into them with Yugi right behind her making her crash into them too. Malik soon ran up into the scene, but press down on her brakes as she saw the huge pile of people crashed into one another.

"What happened here?" She question tipping her head to the side.

"Damn that hurt." Joey rubbed her head, but froze once she felt something pressed into her bosom, and look down and saw a head full of brown hair.

"Hey prev! Move your head out of my breast!" Joey growled

Seto felt himself press into something large, soft, and round that felt well than pillow he had in his house.

"Hey prev! Move you head out of my breast!" He heard an angry female voice say, and look of to give her the famous Seto Kaiba glare, but was speechless as he stared up at the most beautiful blonde he ever saw.

_'She's beautiful'_

**Stay tune to next time on Will You Be Mine!**


	3. Love at First Glance!

**Kei-kei: Marik I have chapter 3 and I think you might like it~!**

**Marik: Really! Is my goddess in it?**

**Seto: Who cares about your goddess! I want MY PUPPY!**

**Bakura: Forget your goddess! I want my Ryou!**

**Yami: My Yugi is so adorable.**

**Bakura, Seto & Marik: You lovesick -kei: Like you guys can talk!**

**KHK: You go girl! Girls rule!**

**Marik, Bakura, Seto and Yami: NO! Boys rule!**

**KHK: What? Keep saying that and you won't see your goddess, princess, puppy or aibou or wife.**

**All Boys: WIFE!**

**Kei-kei and KHK: Yep**

**Bakura: I bet its Marik. He's only dumb a enough to do that**

**Marik: Right! Wait, Hey!KHK: Shut Up!**

**The boys: Yes sir.**

**KHK: WHAT!**

**Boys: I-I mean ma'am**

**KHK: Now to the story.**

**Story is now being Beta by Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi. Thank-you friend!**

**Chapter 3: Love at First Glance!**

Yami had a headache from head butting someone in the head from when the crazy blonde girl crash into them.  
"G-G-Gomen are you okay?" Yami felt his body froze by the sound of the cutest and softest voice he has ever heard. Yami quickly turned around only to stare wide open at the most adorable girl he has ever laid eyes on. She was kind of short and was lacking in the chest area, but made it up by her big wide amethyst eyes that shined with innocence, and a small button nose, and cute pink lips. Yami suddenly snapped out of his gaze once he noticed she moved a little closer to him, waving her hand in his face trying to get his attention.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." The cute girl apologized.  
Yami was about to say something to the short cutie, but was interrupted by a girl with long snowflake hair.

* * *

Bakura sat up from the ground and felt pain in his arm a bit. He frowned about this and scanned the area for the blonde girl responsible for this and found her arguing with Seto.

Deciding Seto had things under control he turned to look at Marik and saw him staring straight ahead of him with a love struck daze on his face. Bakura looked in the direction of what Marik was staring in and saw him staring at a girl with Egyptian tan skin with sandy blonde hair that hung over her shoulders. Soon, another girl came running down the hall, and Bakura swore his heart skipped a beat as he saw an angel with long snowy white hair and the prettiest brown eyes he has ever saw.

"Oh my god what happened?!" The angel called out in concern.  
"I don't know they were like this when I made it here." He heard the other girl answer his pretty angel.  
_'Wait! When did she become mine! Well she is very pretty. No beautiful.'_ thought Bakura.

* * *

Over with Marik was the same thing happening with the other three. Once, he saw the sexy Egyptian's appearance, he knew they belonged together. The only problem was making that sexy Egyptian goddess his. Suddenly, a light bulb lit up above his head as he got the greatest idea ever. Marik took a deep breath and walked over to the girl of his dreams, and look deeply into her eyes before grabbing her hand and getting on one knee and said. . .

"Will you marry me?"

"Eh!" Malik along with Bakura, Ryou, Yugi and Yami all looked at Marik like he has lost his mind.

"You bastard! What did you call me?" Everyone was now focused on Joey who looked like she was about to punch Seto in the face.  
"I said you look like a puppy. It seems you think like one too." Kaiba smirked.  
"That it you ask for it!" Joey was about to lung at Seto if it weren't for Yugi holding her back."S-Stop it Joey!" Yugi begged.  
"Let me go Yugi! I'm gonna beat that pretty boy's ass!" Joey yelled.  
"So the puppy thinks I'm a pretty boy. It seems you have good taste in men puppy." Kaiba replied.  
"Joey did you forgot about your homework?" Ryou reminded Joey wanting no trouble to start.  
"Oh yeah! Let go!" Joey quickly forgetting about Kaiba and ran to her locker with Ryou, Malik, and Yugi behind her."How dare that puppy easily forgetting about me." Seto frowned.  
"My angel!"  
"My wife!"  
"My puppy."  
"I hope I see her again soon." Yami replied thinking about the cute girl he ran into.

"Thank god we made it back to class before Ms. Luce ." Joey said.  
"Hey,are you two okay?" Malik asked pointing at Yugi and Ryou who looked like they just ran a marathon.  
"So tired." Ryou groaned with her head facing down on her desk.  
"Okay class, today we have four new students joining us today!" The teacher announced sounding extra happy this morning.

"New students?" Joey questioned confused. Soon as the door opened revealing four drop dead gorgeous students that made most of the girls squeal loudly while the boys frowned already not liking the new students due to stealing half of the girls attention. On the other hand four girls were feeling mixed emotions about the four new students.

_'It's the guy I head butted in the hall! I hope he doesn't hold a grudge against me!'_ Yugi thought nervously.

_'There go that bastard from earlier!'_ Joey screamed mentally.

_'It's the crazy guy who asked me to marry him! I hope he doesn't see me!'_ Thought Malik hoping the crazy boy doesn't see her.

_'I think I saw that boy earlier in the hall.'_ Ryou thought staring at Bakura who saw her staring at him. Then, winked at her. This caused Ryou to blush as she buried her head in her book. Some of the girls in the class saw this and begun to glare at Ryou.

"Now would you four handsome devils introduce yourselves?" The teacher smiled and giggled at them.  
"Hey is it me or is Ms. Luce acting like a high school girl with a crush." Joey whispered over to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik.

"Hi my name is Yami Sennen." Yami gave a gentle smile to the class making the girls blush cherry red and swoon over him.  
"Seto Kaiba." Seto stated before continuing his phone conversation.  
"Bakura Akefia." Bakura said before staring back at Ryo who was still hidden in her book.  
"Marik Maahes and is looking for my wife." As soon as Marik said this some of the pretty and popular girls instantly thought he was talking about them.

"It seem another hottie is falling for my charm again." A girl with black hair said while looking in the mirror doing her make-up.  
"Please you know he's talking about me. What boy can resist all of this beauty?" This time it was a girl with short brown hair replied. These two are known as Tea and Vivian two of the most popular girls in the school and also captain of the cheerleading team, but they also are the two rudest, slutiest, and rudiest girls you have ever meet.

"Malik isn't that the guy who asked you to marry him?" asked little Yugi.  
"Yep. Oh dear god I hope he doesn't see me." Malik said trying to hide herself with an English book.  
"Some guy asked Malik to marry him. Wow it seems another boy couldn't resist your sexy charm Mally-chan." Joey grinned.  
"Shut-up Joey." Malik hissed but the dropped the book when she turned her head to glare at Joey blowing her cover.

"WIFE!"

"Damn."

**Until next time everyone!**

**KHK and Kei-kei: I guess Bakura was right**

**Bakura: Duh! Review so I can see** **my princess**


	4. Boys Meet Girls!

**Kei-kei: We have Chapter 4!  
Yami: My sweet Yugi.  
Bakura: Yami get away from Yugi lalala land. Where is my snowflake, woman?  
Ryou: 'Kura please stop scaring Kei-chan.  
Bakura: Ryou! *hugs Ryou*  
KHK: You okay Kei-chan (hugs her)  
Kei-kei; Yea I'm ok  
KHK: Stop Bakura or I will make sure you don't see your princess ever again.  
Bakura: NOOOO!  
Ryou: Don't you think that was a little to harsh Kunoichi-chan?  
KHK: Maybe but he deserved it  
Ryou: Come on Kunoichi-chan  
KHK: I'm s-s-sorry Bakura for what I said (sarcastically)  
Bakura: You better be!  
KHK: Whatever! Is Yami the only sweet male in this story?  
Seto, Marik and Bakura: HEY!  
Yami: She's telling the truth.  
KHK: Thanks Yami (kisses him on the cheek)**

To the story

Chapter 4: Boys meet Girls

_'Stop staring at me psycho!'_ Malik was staring out the window afraid of turning around because of the person who was staring at her like she was going to fade away if he looked away.

_'Why the hell is that bastard sitting beside me? Stupid pretty boy think he so cool because texting on his phone. Wait! Why does he has his phone out and is not getting in trouble by having it out?'_ Joey wondered glaring at Seto.

_'Will he stop yanking my hair every second? I'm trying to do my work.'_ Ryou sat in classroom doing her work, praying that the white-haired boy behind her would stop pulling her hair.

_'It seems Joey, Ryou and Malik are having problems with the new students.'_ Yugi thought glancing at her friends when suddenly she dropped her pencil to the ground. Yami saw this and kindly reached down to pick it up for her.

"I think this belongs to you." Yami handed her pencil.  
"T-Thank-you." Yugi stuttered.  
"Your welcome." Yami shot Yugi one of his killer smiles making her blush a strawberry red color.

* * *

Seto was texting on his phone telling his secretary of his new schedule and how he will have to reschedule most of his meeting, due to a time bomb Yami's mother crash on them today. While he was texting he noticed a certain puppy glaring at him.  
"If you keep glaring at me like that puppy I might just adopt you and make you my new pet." Seto smirked at the livid expression the puppy wore on her face.

Marik was in lalala land as he stared at Malik imaging different scenarios dealing with and his future bride to be.  
_'Who knew this soulmate thing was this easy? I wonder how many children we should have.'_ Marik started to count how many kids he wished to have with his sexy Egyptian goddess.

_'Why won't she turn around?'_ Bakura kept pulling on Ryou's hair, trying to get her attention, but she kept doing her work.

Meanwhile Yami just shook his head at his friends crazy childish actions. Yami looked to his left and was surprise he was seated by the cute girl he met this morning. Yami saw when the girl dropped her pencil and took this as an opportunity to talk to her.

"I think this belongs to you." Yami passed the adorable girl her pencil.  
"T-Thank-you." She said shyly with a blush on her cheeks.  
"Your welcome." Yami said this time giving her one of his lady killer smiles and was proud of the flaming red face she made because of him.  
_'So adorable.'_ Yami thought before paying attention to his work.

* * *

"Alright I would like for you all to write a four page essay on what we talked about in class today." announced right away when the bell rung.

As soon as Malik heard the bell she quickly grabbed all of her stuff and dash out of the door.  
"My sexy Egyptian goddess, don't run away from me! I love you!" Marik chased after her.

Ryou was putting away her things in her bag when she felt someone spinning her around and saw it was the white-haired boy who sat behind her pulling her hair.  
_'Is he a bully?'_ Ryou thought starting to become nervous.  
"Finally I have your attention. Hmm, you really do have some pretty brown eyes ya know." Bakura said moving his face closer to Ryou who had her eyes on the ground while nervously playing with her skirt, wishing the strange guy would leave her alone.  
"Also, you have really kissable lips." Bakura murmured about to press his lips against her lips. Ryou blushed when she noticed how close Bakura was to kissing her and grabbed her book bag and hitted him with it before running out of the classroom.

"Ryou?!" Yugi called out in concern as she saw her friend run out of the classroom.

"Bastard. What did you do to poor Ryou?" Bakura look up and saw it was the blonde from earlier, glaring down at him cracking her knuckles.

"Nothing you overprotective mutt." Bakura said glaring back at Joey.  
"What was that punk?" Joey was about ready to punch Bakura.

"Joey, what have I told you about violence!" Yugi said stepping in front of Joey with her hands on her hips and a pout on her face.  
"That violence never solves anything." Joey said having her head down like a child who was getting scolded by their mother, in this case Yugi.  
"Correct. Now let go check up on Ryou."  
"Yes Yugi." Joey obediently followed Yugi out of the classroom.

"Ok, that was weird." said Bakura. Yami was standing beside Bakura and looked back and saw a purple book bag lying on Yugi desk.  
"She left her book bag."

* * *

Ryou was walking down the hall thinking about what happened a couple of minutes ago between her and Bakura.  
_'I can't believe that pervert tried to kiss me! I can't stand men like that. That only want girls base off their looks!_ Ryou was so deep in thought that she didn't see when Malik ran up to her and playfully jump on her back.

"Yay! Piggyback ride." Malik cheered.  
"Waahh! Get off my back Malik your heavy!" Ryou said having a hard time trying to stand up straight.  
"You're no fun." Malik jumped off her back.  
"Ryou!" Malik and Ryou looked back and saw Joey and Yugi running up to them.  
"Ryou are you okay?" Yugi asked.  
"Just say the word and I'll go give him an ass whooping." Joey replied.  
"Joey watch your language!"  
"Sorry Yugi."  
"Wait! What are you guys talking about?" Malik asked confused about what was going on.

"Well if it isn't the reject squad." Yugi and the others groaned, knowing that annoying voice from anywhere. Standing behind them was bitch one Vivian Wong and bitch two Tea Gardner with the rest of the sluts on their cheerleading squad.

"Oh shit." Joey muttered.****

The bitches have arrived! Stay tune until next time!  
Thank you all for your kind reviews except for two reviews that kind of piss me off. So I will say this if you do not like my story don't review it! If you do flame or write bad review I will have Bakura hunt you down. Have a nice day!


	5. Warning!

**Malik: Yugi you better watch out I think Kunoichi-chan is trying to steal your man!**  
**KHK: Malik stop trying to start drama!**  
**Yugi: Don't worry KHK I don't believe her.**  
**KHK: You're so sweet Yugi-chan!**  
**Malik: Hey, what about me?**  
**KHK: After what you just did why should I call you sweet?**  
**Malik: Since I could get Marik to embarrass you with those pictures of you know what.**  
**KHK: You wouldn't dare Malik!**  
**Malik: Oh I would love to**  
**Yugi: What are you talking about?**  
**Malik: Well me and Marik**  
**Yugi: its Marik and I**  
**Malik; Well Marik and I took pictures of Kunoichi-chan in her room kis-**  
**KHK: Well to the story. (Chasing Malik to shut her up)**

Chapter 5: Warnings

"What do you trolls want?" Joey said glaring at the slut crew.  
"Know your place mutt." Tea said glaring at Joey.  
"What do you guys want?" Yugi asked not wanting any trouble to start.  
"We just want to let you 'losers' know to stay away from the four new hot rich students. They belong to us, so don't try your slutty ways around them, Malik." Tea said sneering  
"Why are you guys telling us this? We don't want to start anything." Ryou said while holding Malik back.  
"Wait! What rich students are you guys talking about?" asked Joey.  
"Gosh you're slow. Almost every girl here knows that Yami Sennen, my future husband, Seto Kaiba, Bakura Akefia, and Marik Maahes are four of the youngest and richest people in Domino City. Hell, they are billionaires. So stay away or face the consequences." Tea told them before snapping her finger signaling her group to follow her as they made their departure.

"I really just want to punch them in their pretty little faces." Joey growled.  
"You're not the only one." Malik agreed.  
"Just forget about them. Plus we only have 3 minutes to make it to class before we're late." Ryou said glancing at her watch.

"Oh no!" Yugi suddenly cried out grabbing everyone's attention.  
"What is it Yugi?" Malik asked.  
"I don't have my book bag!" She panicked.  
"Gosh, what's with people today forgetting their things?" Joey muttered.  
"Like you can talk." Ryou told her.

"Are you looking for this Miss?" Yugi heard someone say from behind her and turned around and saw it was the boy who picked up her pencil in class with her book bag in his hand.  
"T-Thank-you, again. What your name again?" Yugi asked as the person in front of her.  
"Yami Sennen, and yours?"  
"Yugi Mutou!"

"My pretty, there you are!" Shouted a male with wild crazy blonde hair as he came dashing towards Malik.  
"Oh damn." Malik muttered about to runaway but couldn't due to the strong grip that was suddenly wrap around her waist.  
"You smell so good." The crazy weirdo nuzzled himself against her neck and hair.  
"Get away from me you creepy pervert!" Malik tried to push him away.  
"So that's guy who's crazy in love with Malik, from just glancing at her." Joey whispered over to Yugi.

"Damn it Yami, does it that long to give a girl her book bag!" Coming down the hall was a frowning Bakura with Seto beside him talking on the phone.  
'It's that rude boy who tried to kiss me!' Ryou thought frowning.  
"You! I have a bone to pick with you! Why did you hit me earlier?" Bakura walked up to Ryou who had her face facing the opposite direction from him.

"Punk! What did I tell about you harming Ryou!" Joey threatened him.

"Puppy, can you please lower your voice? I'm trying to have a conversation. So please behave or you will not get a doggy biscuit." Seto replied.  
"For the last damn time, I'M NOT A PUPPY!" Joey yelled.

While all of this was going on Yami and Yugi just shook their heads at the scene in front of them. "I'm sorry for my friends' actions." Yami apologized.  
"It's okay, just please tell your friend to stop scaring Ryou. She is very fragile." said Yugi  
"I understand. Bakura stop scaring the poor girl!" Yami ordered.

"What do ya mean by scaring her?" Bakura asked while Yami and Yugi pointed at Ryou. Bakura looked back at Ryou, but this time notice she was shaking like a leaf.  
"Oh shit you are scared. Look I didn't to scare you I just wanted to know your name." Bakura defended himself.  
"Really." Ryou looked up at him with big watery brown eyes.  
'So cute.' "Yea I just want to know your name." Bakura replied.  
"Ryou Bakura" Ryou smiled shyly with an imaginary halo floating above her head which was part of Bakura's imagination.  
"It seems Bakura has stopped frighten your friend." Said Yami.  
"It seems so." Yugi replied with a smile of her own.  
"But, do you have to be such a scaredy cat." Bakura told Ryou making the situation to bright and sunny to cold and rainy.  
'Bakura you idiot.' Yami thought sighing.  
'Just when I thought the two of them might become friends.' Yugi sighed along with Yami.  
"I-I'm n-not a s-scaredy cat you big meanie!" Ryou said frowning.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the white hair pair.

"Did Ryou just talk back?!" Yugi, Joey and Malik were in shock.  
"Did someone just talk back to Bakura?!" Yami, Seto, and Marik couldn't believe someone actually had the guts to talk back to Bakura.  
"Does she know that Bakura is known for torturing people who talk back at him?" Marik said.  
"Our little Ryou-chan is growing up!" Joey and Malik were holding each crying waterfalls tears.

"Meanie?! Is that the best you got my dear angel?" Bakura grin.  
"Angel?!" Ryou said blushing at her new nickname.  
"Yea, because of the halo and wings." Bakura answered receiving strange looks from everyone as they then turned to stare at Ryou.  
"You know if you look closer to her you can actually see the wings and halo." Malik squinted her eyes looking at Ryou.

While everyone was standing out in the hall when the bell suddenly rung.  
"Oh no were late! Were late, late, and late!" Ryou chanted nervously.  
"Oh damn. We're late for the jackass' class." Joey muttered.  
"Stop kissing my cheek you weirdo!" Malik scream.  
"Don't wanna!" Marik childishly replied.

Until next time on Will You Be Mine!


	6. Class,Lunch Cake?

**Kei-kei: I have finally made it to chapter 6! I'm so happy!**

**Yugi: Congratulation Kei-chan!**

**Kei-kei: Thank-you Yu-chan!**

**Malik: I don't see what so special about it**

**KHK: Since we got this far thanks to everyone who followed, favored or reviewed this story. Plus it's the holidays!**

**Kei-kei: Did you get us anything?**

**KHK: Yea! For Malik and Marik a $100 gift card to any store of their choice!**

**Malik and Marik: Cool!**

**Marik: I can get my pretty jewelry now!**

**KHK:For yugi and yami a puzzle and 50 dueling cards!**

**Yami and Yugi: Thanks!**

**KHK: Seto and Joey: a leash and dog food!**

**Joey: Hey!**

**Seto: Thanks you now I can train Joey to be a good puppy!**

**Joey: Why, why, why?**

**KHK: Just joking your real present is puppy necklace for Seto to reminder him of Joey and dragon necklace to remind Joey of Seto.**

**Seto: Thank you.**

**Joey: Thanks. Better then the one you said before!**

**KHK: And Kei-chan I will write a one-shot of a story you want and dedicate it to you!**

**Kei-kei: Thanks!**

**KHK: Now to the story**

**Chapter 6 "Class,Lunch. . . Cake?"**

"Sorry that we're late." Ryou apologized with her head bowed down with the rest of the crew standing behind her.

"How dare you three slackers be late to my class, setting a bad example to this gentleman?" Mr. Yamato yelled.

"And Ms. Moto and Ms. Bakura I am very disappointed in you two. I expect this more from you two." He glared at Joey and Malik who were either ignoring him or glaring back at him.

"Now take a seat before I give you four detention!"

"Yes sensei." Ryou and Yugi replied politely while Joey and Malik stomp their feet all the way to their desk.

"Hooligans, sorry about those four our school is very strict because we want the best education for our students." Mr. Yamato replied full of bullshit.

Malik and Joey flipped him off while his back was turned almost making Bakura and Marik laugh while Seto just smirked.

"You four can take a seat any where you like." Mr. Yamato said.

"Yami-kins! You can take seat next to me!" Vivian pointed to the seat right beside her.

"Umm. No thank-you." Yami took a seat right behind Yugi. Bakura also took a seat right behind Ryou and once again started playing with her hair. Seto and Marik both grabbed a desk and scooted it closer to Joey and Malik.

"Hey you do know I was resting my foot on that desk." said Malik.

"Really!?" Marik then grabbed Malik's leg and sat them in his lap.

"Better my-pretty." Marik started to rub her leg.

"Pervert!"

* * *

"Lunch! Lunch ! Lunch! I love Lunch!" Joey was happily skipping down the hall singing.

"Joey really does have a crazy love for food." said Yugi.

"It really is a wonder how she can eat so much but not get fat." said Ryou.

"Because it all goes to her boobs, but other than that…WHY ARE YOU GUYS FOLLOWING US!" yelled Malik pointing at the four rich boys behind them.

"Because anywhere my-pretty goes I go." Marik stated.

"My name is Malik not pretty!" Malik snapped at Marik.

"You don't mind us walking with you guys do you Yugi?" Yami asked Yugi.

"Of course not. Plus how will you find your way to the cafeteria. So I don't mind Yami." Yugi smiled.

"You're a really nice person" Yami said.

"Really!?" Yugi blushed.

"Yep, plus you have a adorable smile." Yami said causing Yugi to blush harder.

"I don't know about that." Yugi replied shyly.

"Trust me I know a cute smile when I see one."

"If you say so. Thank-you!" Yugi smiled.

* * *

"My food!" Joey busted into the cafeteria, and quickly started to load her tray up with food.

"Your friend really does eat a lot." Yami muttered in disbelief watching Joey.

"That our Joey." Yugi, Ryou and Malik replied.

"Puppy slow down before you choke." Seto warned Joey who was paying more attention to her food than him.

"Say ahhh my Malik-pretty." Marik said trying to feed Malik some of his food.

"Stop calling me that, damn it!" Malik snapped.

"I wanted some chocolate cake, but they ran out." Bakura whined and look over at Ryou's tray and saw a piece of chocolate lying on it.

"Cake!" Bakura quickly snatched Ryou's cake while she wasn't looking and ate it in one bite.

"My cake!?" Ryou turned around and look on her tray only to see her cake missing and turn her head towards Bakura who was happily munching down with chocolate cake crumbs around his mouth.

"Bakura did you eat my cake?" Ryou asked.

"No. Why would you think that?" Bakura lied.

"Liar. The proof is all over your mouth!"

"Well next time pay attention to your surrounding."

"You know I would have given it to you if you had just asked me."

"Okay I'll remember that next time." Bakura lied again.

_'He is so going to steal her cake again.'_ thought Yami

"So Yami what bring you four to Domino High School?" Yugi asked.

"Well..umm.. We wanted to try something different." Yami said coming up with a quick lie.

_'Something different my ass!"_ Thought the rest of the boys.

"Really? So how do you like it so far?" Yugi asked again.

"It's okay so far, but I must say I found something very interesting." Yami said while staring at Yugi while he answered her question.

"Huh?" Yugi tipped her head to the side confusedly blinding her wide amethyst eyes.

* * *

"I think Yami is trying to flirt with shorty over there." Marik whispered over to Malik who was seated in his lap by force.

"I think your right and why am I in your lap?!"

"I wanted you close to me!" Marik hugged Malik close to his chest.

"Awww! Look at the cute couple."

"Shut-up Joey!" Malik blushed.

To Be Continued!

**Also HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	7. First Day Ends!

**Kei-kei: I'M FINALLY OUT OF PRISON! THANK-YOU RA!**

**Ryo: You mean school.**

**Bakura: Now she can finally type out all of those chapters she wrote out.**

**Kei-Kei: Going to take some time.**

**Yugi: You can do it Kei-chan!**

**KHK: You are so lucky Kei-chan**

**Kei-kei: Why do you say that?**

**KHK: Since you are out of school, I'm going back to prison**

**Ryou: You mean school**

**KHK: Yea school my winter break is over after New Year's Day**

**Yugi: Poor Kunoichi-chan**

**KHK: Yea but don't worry I will still be able to beta this story**

**All: YAY! Also this is the first chapter of the new year! We are in 2013!**

**To the story!**

**Chapter 7: First Day End!**

"Finally! School is over!" Joey cheered as her and the others exit out of the school building.

"I wonder what we should do this afternoon?" asked Yugi.

"We should hurry up and decide because there are four stalkers heading our way." Malik said pointed at Yami, Bakura, Seto, and Marik.

"Are you guys stalking us or something?" Joey glared at the four boys in front of her.

"Trust me puppy. I have better things to do than to be stalking you."

"Gosh you're such a jackass." Joey said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Seto replied.

"So, what are you guys about to do?" Yami asked.

"Don't know yet." Yugi answered him.

"Let go to the mall. We haven't hanged out there in a while. Plus Ryou here needs a fashion update." Malik teased her.

"Hey are you talking about the way I dress?!" Ryou said.

"Of course . . . I am." Malik stated back.

"Don't worry Ryou I like the way you dress." Yugi reassured her.

"So we're going to the mall correct Malik-pretty." Marik said.

"Wait! Who said you four could come?" Joey looked back at them.

"Me, I, plus if you let us come you get to ride in the limo." Bakura stated.

"Let go!" Malik and Joey cheered.

"They're so easy to bribe." Ryou sweatdropped while Yugi just agreed with her.

* * *

"So, what should we buy Ryou first?" Malik said dragging Ryou by her hand.

"How about some black cargo boy shorts?" Joey voiced her opinion.

"Or a cute puffy purple skirt." Yugi replied.

"Or a short lavender mini skirt. Come on Ryou!" Malik said while started to drag Ryou into a shop that mostly sells short and revealing clothes.

"Malik I don't want to go in there." Ryou protested.

"Yo! Guys" Joey suddenly noticed something or some people were missing.

"What is it Joey?" Yugi along with Malik and Ryou turned their attention towards her.

"Where are the boys?" Joey asked as the girls finally notice the four sexy stalkers were indeed missing.

* * *

"Great were lost!" shouted a fuming Bakura.

"This is not good. Now we have lost the girls." Yami said.

"No shit Sherlock. Man, I was planning on seeing Ryou try on cute outfit for me." said a depressed Bakura.

"The girls or not the only thing we lost." Seto said confusing the other two.

"Marik is missing."

* * *

"How about this one, sir?" Marik was in the jewelry store looking at expensive wedding rings.

"No. I need a better ring for my Malik-pretty."

"Maybe I should try a different jewelry store." Marik walked out the door leaving the owner crying in tears due to losing a rich costumer.

* * *

"Great now have to look for the idiots!" Malik, Yugi, Joey, and Ryou while walking around the mall looking for the four lost boys.

"They have be somewhere around here?" questioned Yugi.

"Well if it isn't my cute little Yu-chan." The group turned around and saw a boy with dark blue hair that was pull into a ponytail that hung over his shoulder, pale skin, light blue eyes, with a skull piercing in his right ear.

"What is doing here?" Joey glared harshly at the boy.

"No one was talking to you Wheeler." He glared right back at her.

"What do you want Katashi-san?" Yugi glance nervously at him.

"Can I at least talk to **'MY'** girl?" He smirked at her.

"She is not your girl, you sick bastard!" Malik growled.

"Once again I say, no one was talking to you! I was talking **'MY'** girl. So Yugi have you thought about my offer and accepted it yet?" He stared in her direction.

"Y-Yugi d-doesn't like y-you!" said Ryo. Katashi was about to reply something but was cut off by his phone ringing and went to answer it.

"I'll be there in a sec. Well Yugi baby you'll have to give me my answer some other time it seems. See ya shorty." Katashi left the four girls alone.

"There you guys are! We have been looking every where for you- What wrong with you four?" Bakura asked seeing Malik and Joey livid with a scared Ryou plus a nerv wrecking Yugi.

"Yugi are you alright." Yami walked up to Yugi concerned about her.

"I-I'm f-fine just ready to go h-home." Yugi forced a smile on her face.

"If you say so." Yami said but didn't seem convinced but let it slide.

"Before we can take you guys home we have to find the idiot first." said Seto who quickly glanced over to Joey feeling a little worried about her but tried not to show it.

"The idiot?" Malik asked confusedly.

"Malik-pretty!" Everyone looked and saw a cheery Marik running up to them.

"Oh 'the idiot.'" Malik replied now understanding who Seto meant.

* * *

After the boys were through dropping all of the girls off at Yugi's place they made their way over to Yami's place.

"So, boys how was your day?" Ms. Sennen asked the four.

"It was fine. Plus I found me a puppy that I might want to keep." Seto answered her while taking out his laptop.

"I found beautiful angel."

"I found me a wife!"

"Really! Already!? So how about you Yami dear?" Ms Sennen asked her only son.

"I found something very interesting and cute." Yami smirk.

To be continued. . .


	8. The Bet!

**KHK: Hey Guys!**

**Kei-kei: Where have you been? You haven't helped me with my story for almost a few weeks.**

**KHK: Sorry (laughing nervously), I haven't have time I have been busy with tests, you see I'm trying to apply in some high schools I want to go to and yes people I'm in 8th grade and 13 years old.**

**Kei-kei: Okay I forgive you just don't do it again.**

**KHK: Ok! (Hugs Kei-kei)**

**Kei-kei: Just don't tell anyone what the chapter is about.**

**KHK: Okay, I won't tell anyone the chapter is about a b-…hmhmhhm. (Kei-kei covering KHK's mouth)**

**Kei-kei: Sorry Yugi and the rest didn't come but they will come the next chapter. To the story.**

**Chapter 8 'The Bet!'**

"Alright class as you all may know in a few weeks our school is will be hosting its Annual School Festival, and as tradition each homeroom class is assigned to host something. So any ideas!" asked Ms. Luce.

"How about a sexy maid café? Where all the girls have to wear sexy maid costumes?" One of the boys requested which some of the other guys agreed too.

"That's lame! Plus class 2-B is already doing that a maid cafe." Tea said rudely.

"Then what do you expect we do Ms. Gardner?" Ms. Luce turns her attention on Tea.

"I say we do a fashion show." Tea requested which most people agreed with not wanting to upset the spoiled princess.

"That sound like a great idea." Ms. Luce agreed.

"Please, like you know anything about fashion." Malik said grabbing everyone's attention while resting her leg in Marik's lap who was drawing something on them with a black marker.

"And I expect you do?" Tea said glaring at her.

"I know more than you do." Malik challenged her with a smirk.

"How about we turn this into a challenge than shall we? We will host a fashion show with three themes chosen by the class, which each outfit must represent.

My team vs. The Reject squad. May the best team win, wait that us." Tea and her mob squad laughed.

"You are so on, and I can't wait until 'we' win." Malik replied.

"We'll see about that." Lightening sparked between the two girls as they glared hard at each other.

* * *

"Alright class have a good day!" announced as the bell rung signaling the end of class. Malik was putting up her thing in her bag while arguing with Marik when she felt someone grab her by her arm and drag her out into the hall.

"Tell me why did you just agree to that ridiculous challenge?" Joey demanded not in a happy mood.

"Yes, please explain to us Malik." Ryou requested along with Yugi who weren't so happy right now.

"W-Well. . .ummm. I was caught up in the moment." Malik replied with an innocent look on her face.

"Caught in the moment my ass! You just agreed a challenge with Satan and her devil pawns! Plus you added us into the mess! Do you have anything to say about yourself?!" Joey demanded.

"Okay,okay,okay! I'm sorry! I'm just sick and tired of Tea and her ugly squad looking down on us like we are crap. Thinking they can get everything they want! For once I want to prove them wrong!" Malik had a look of determination in her eyes.

"I should've seen this coming." Ryou sighed before a smile made its way across her face.

"I guess will just have to go through it and in the end hopefully kick Tea and her gang asses!" Joey grins with fist raised in the air.

"You'll help me?!"

"Of course will help you, you are our friend and we can never say no to you. Don't matter how crazy the situation may be." Yugi smiled up at her.

"You guys! Give me a hug!"

* * *

It was around break time when Yugi was sitting by a large sakura tree with her sketch book in her hand. Yugi was so into her drawing that she didn't sense a certain someone sneak up on her.

"Boo!" Yugi jumped when she heard someone whisper that was trying not laugh at her reaction.

"Yami!?"

"Hi Yugi! I hope I didn't scare you too bad."

"Just a little. Here, take a seat." Yugi patted the place right beside her which Yami took.

"Thank-you. So what were you doing?" Yami asked.

"O-Oh I w-was doing a couple of sketches that was on my mind." Yugi replied shyly.

"Can I see?"

"Sure, but they might not be that good." Yugi passed her sketched book over to Yami who began to look through all her drawings noticing that they were pretty well drawing, but they also had something in common.

"Yugi, do you perhaps play a game called Duel Monsters." Yami asked Yugi.

"Yes! I love that game! How did you know?"

"Well it just some of your sketches are similar to the monsters I have in my deck."

"Really?! You duel?"

"Yes, along with many other games that often ends up with me winning given me the name King of Games by my friends."

"Really! Me too! My friends seem to call me Queens of Games because no matter what game I play I always win." Yugi giggled which Yami though was music to his ears.

"I guess that makes you** 'my'** Queen then." Yami replied once again making Yugi blushed.

_'It kind of fun to make her blush.'_

* * *

"Marik!" Malik was sitting down in class listen to her Ipod, which of course was hidden, When she saw Joey burst into the class with a piece of paper in her hand.

"What going on Joey?"

"Look what I have-Woah! What going on between you two?" Joey pointing at a sleeping Marik who was resting his head in Malik's lap.

"I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge." Malik glared down at Marik with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Wait! Are you blushing?" Joey teased making Malik blush increase even more.

"Shut-up! Now why are you here?"

"Oh yeah, look I have!" Joey laid a white sheet of paper on Malik's desk.

"What this?"

"It's the themes we have to do for the fashion show."

"Really?! So the theme are Pretty-n-Pink, Tea must have forced everyone to come with this one, Alice in Wonderland, and Angels. Also all outfits must be handmade." Malik read the last sentence with a cat like grin appearing across her face.

"Oh no this can't be good." Joey groaned.

See ya next time! Ja ne!


	9. High Heels and Stalker?

**Kei-kei: Hello everyone one I'm back! And I'm so sorry for the long wait I put you guys through! It's just that when I get into different anime mood I start wanting to write stories for it, but I'm back in action now!**

**Malik: You better be back in action if you don't want me to whoop your as-!**

**Ryou: (Ryou slap her hand over Malik mouth) Watch you language's Malik!**

**Yugi: It's good to have you back Kei-Kei chan!**

**Joey: And you too Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi**

**KHK: I know you guys missed us so much. I missed you guys too. I'm so happy because I'm on spring break. What have you guys been doing?**

**Kei-kei: I've writing more stories**

**Ryou: Reading stories.**

**Joey: Trying to beat Yugi in duel monsters**

**Yugi: Beating Joey at duel monsters**

**Malik: I've been thinking about somethings.**

**KHK: Like a special someone. (cough) Marik (cough)**

**Malik: (blushes)**

**KHK and Kei-kei: So you've have. Malik like Ma-**

**Malik: (Malik covers her mouth) TO THE STORY!**

****

Chapter 9: High Heels, Decisions, Stalkers and Fainting

********

"Okay girls, listen up! This coming Friday the war will begin, and I guarantee you we will be victorious!" Malik raised her fist in the air after she delivered her war speech.

"Can I ask a question?" Yugi raise her hand.

"Yes, little warrior." Yugi sweatdropped at the nickname Malik gave her.

"Why is the meeting held at my house?" Yugi asked.

"Cuz your house is better." Malik answered.

"Also, because you have the most food." Joey said coming out of the kitchen with a huge sandwich in her hand

"Joey, you ask before going through people refrigerators." Ryou scolded.

"Other than that, Malik do you think you will be able to finish making all of those outfits by Friday?" A concerned Yugi asked.

"Yea, and what are we going to do about the fifth girl?" Joey asked.

"You guys just let me worry about that, but first." Malik walked over to a huge white bag that was seated on the couch and took out four pair of high heels shoes.

"You four will learn how to walk in high heels, even if it kills me by the end of this week."

* * *

********

Standing out in front of a little game shop were four boys who were in the middle of a hard decision.

"Are you sure they're here?" Yami asked.

"Yes they're here, I over heard-"

"Eavesdropped." Yami corrected Bakura.

"Whatever! They said they were all coming over to shorty house." Bakura explained.

"But wouldn't it seem kind of weird if we show up unannounced." Yami replied.

"Too late for that." said Seto.

'What do you mean too late?" Bakura asked.

"I mean 'too late'." Seto said pointing inside of the game shop where Marik was inside the shop yelling out Malik's name.

"Stupid!" Bakura exclaimed running inside the game shop to stop Marik while Yami and Seto just walk in coolly.

********

"Malik pretty-mmph!" Malik said before Bakura slapped his hand over his mouth hoping the girls didn't hear the fool.

"What the hell is going on out here!?" The group heard Malik's voice asked. The girls soon made their way to the front of the game shop, and were shock at who they saw.

"It's official. We have stalkers." Joey confirmed.

"Yami, what are you doing here?" Yugi said starting to walk her way over to him.

"Well..umm...you see." 'Damn you Marik! Now she probably think I'm some creep who likes to spy on her.' thought Yami, but he soon notice Yugi was wearing a pair of white 3 and 1/2 high heels shoes and was having trouble walking in them.

"Wahh!" Yami heard and suddenly saw Yugi was about to fall and flew over to her and catch her in his arms bridal style.

"Wow! He's quick." Joey said and looked over at Malik only to see her taking pictures of the two with her phone.

********

"Are you okay?" Yami asked. Yugi just nodded her head unable to speak.

"May we please get back inside. I don't think I can stand still in these shoes much longer." Ryou pleaded trying to maintain her balance in the shoes Malik forced her to wear.

"I know that is the truth-aahhh!" Joey said about to fall over if it wasn't for Seto who caught her and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Let me down money-bags!" Joey pounded her fist against his back.

"Pipe down puppy." Seto ordered.

"Bakura stop pulling on my arm before I fall over." Ryou warned.

"That's exactly why I'm doing it " Bakura answered her back.

"Malik-pretty!" Marik said dashing towards Malik.

'Shut-up!" Malik said dropping her heel on Marik's head knocking him out cold.

* * *

********

"Do it again! Your foot work was sloppy!" Malik ordered Joey.

"This shit is about to get on my nerves! Plus my feet hurt!" Joey complained.

"I Don't care! Yugi stop looking down. Ryou stop shaking!" Malik demanded. The girls were currently practicing their cat walk which was horrible in Malik's eyes.

"You people really don't know how to walk in high heels shoes." Marik told the three.

"And I expect you know how?" Joey glared at him.

"Marik's mother is a famous super model who is known all throughout out the world. Plus when he was younger his mother use to take him to all of her shows that he was forced to watch." Seto explained.

"Yep and from what I been seeing your entire cat walk is horrible." Marik flat out told them.

"Told ya." Malik agreed with Marik.

"Malik, why aren't you practicing with the others?" asked Yami.

"Because. . ." Malik slipped on a pair of high heel shoes and began to do a perfect cat walk across the living room floor.

"I already know how to walk in heels." Malik stated.

"That was perfect honey!" Marik cheered.

"Why thank you!"

"But I still don't see why we have to learn to walk in these monsters. It isn't like were hosting a live fashion show for the world to see." Joey grumbled.

"Weelll about that . . . we have a problem?" Bakura spoke up.

"What kind of problem do we have?" asked Yugi.

"Let's just say Marik's mother end up finding out about the fashion show between you guys and Tea, and is now turning it into a live fashion show for everyone in Domino City to see." Seto explained.

********

**Thump. Ryou fainted.**

********

What a reaction Ryou had. Well, till next time.

****


	10. I Spy!

**Kei-kei: Hello everyone Kei-Kei Yuki is here and Once again I am sorry for the long wait but a lot of things been happening, plus my beta KHR computer had broken down, so for now I am on my own. So sorry if their any grammar and other's problems going on in the story.**

**Malik: Are you sure we are back in action, because the last time you said that you went on a break for a FUCKING MONTH!**

**Kei-kei: S-Sorry Malik!**

**Malik: Sorry my ass!**

**Yugi: Calm down Malik! At least she writing again.**

**Joey: But lately the dumb author been in a Fem! Luffy and Fem! Natsu mood lately! She might leave us again soon.**

**Kei-Kei : Don't worry! I'm back in my Yugioh mood so I will be updating this story quickly then last time!**

**Malik: You better! Or I swear I'm gonna kick your Fuck-*Ryo cut her off***

**Ryo: Everyone please enjoy the story and we miss you KHR! Ja Ne!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**"I Spy!"**

"You guys this is not good." Joey sighed.

The four girls were making their way down the hall talking about the fashion show until they heard something that caught their attention.

"Did you hear, about what was going on in the gym?" They heard a girl asked her friends.

"I heard that a bunch of people are down there working on the gym for the upcoming fashion show that class 2-A are hosting." said one of the other girls.

"Plus, I heard that this fashion show is going to be shown all over Domino City and that Ms. Cleo will be one of the judges!" Said another girl.

"Are you talking about the famous super model! Who people called the next Cleopatra because of her insane beauty that seem to make any man or woman fall in love with her from just one glance?! I can't wait to meet her! Wow our school is going to be on national T.V. and a goddess queen is visiting our school! I can't wait!" Said the third girl as they excitedly ran off to class.

"Great now the whole school knows about it! As if we didn't need feel the pressure before." mutter Joey.

"They were bound to find out sooner or later." said Yugi.

"I'm starting to feel really nervous about this." Ryo admitted.

"Don't worry you guys. As soon you'll learn how to walk in high heels shoes, victory will be ours!" Malik encourage them.

"I hope your right. By the way have anyone seen Yami and the others?" Yugi asked.

"Oh! I sent them off on a special mission." Malik answer her.

* * *

"Tell me again, why the hell are we doing this!" Bakura whisper over to Seto while glaring at the girl who currently was hanging onto his arm staring at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Because Marik future so called wife threaten us to spy for them." Seto answer him ignoring the girls who squealing and staring at him with hearts in their eyes but kept a far away distance away from him not wanting to receive one of his death glares.

"And I can not say no to my Malik-pretty." Marik whisper over to the two making sure the **alien aka cheerleader** who had her breast pressed up against his arm didn't hear him.

"Of course you can't, but I kinda feel sad for Yami, but then again I don't ." Bakura pointed over toward Yami who was currently in a tug-of-war game between Vivian and Tea.

"He's my hubby , so let go!" argue Tea tugging on Yami right arm.

"No! Yami-kins belong to me!" said Vivian tugging on Yami left arm.

_'I don't belong to neither of you! If anything I belong to a short cutie with big beautiful amethyst eyes.'_ Yami said mentally.

"S-Shouldn't you girls be starting your practice?" Yami tried to change the subject.

"That right?! Line up girls! Practice start now. We have to show **'our'** boys what we are made of." Tea wink at Yami. The girls then lined up and started to do their cat walk across the football field where they usually held cheerleading practice. Shockingly they all could do a good cat walk's, not perfect, but with enough practices it could be consider perfect enough for the fashion show. The person who they thought would be the biggest challenge to win against end up being Vivian Wong. Who sadly to say was a star and a pro when it come to modeling, since she is a newbie model in the fashion world.

"This is not good." stated Bakura.

* * *

"So what did you guys see?" Malik asked the four boys.

"I think its better if we show you other than tell you." Said Yami as he gesture the girls over to his desk were Seto laptop sat and press play to begin the video. The four girls soon notice that the video that was being show to them was Vivan and Tea with the rest of the cheerleader that are participating practicing for the fashion show, and saw how good they were, especially Vivian who's pose, posture, and model walk was perfect A+.

"This is not good." said Yugi.

"That it! Were done for! Their gonna cream us! I knew you shouldn't have agreed to that stupid bet, cause now we're going to embarrasses ourselves on national T.V! God please help us!" prayed Joey.

"I don't think I can handle all of this pressure." Ryo felt a headache coming on.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to agreed with that dumb challenge." murmur Malik as she started to regret her decision. The boys couldn't stand how the girls looked so down and depress, so quickly decided to cheer them up somehow.

"Well it's not that bad. I'm sure you guy's will be able to win if you just believe in yourselves." Yami tried to encourage them.

"Plus you have to think about how good to make the outfits, for it can out shined you all horrible walk." said Seto.

"And knowing my Malik-pretty, she'll design the best outfits ever!" Marik exclaim making Malik smile a little.

"But if you guys don't put in enough effort for either of the two, you will lose and become a laughing stock throughout the entire school." Bakura said nonchalantly, once again making the atmosphere to happy and smile's back to frowning and depressed.

"Bakura!" Yami and the other boy's were now glaring at Bakura.

"What! I'm just speaking the truth!" Bakura defended himself.

"I can't wait until we win the fashion show." Everyone jump at the sound of Tea voice and turn and saw it was just the video that was still playing.

"I know right. I hope Yami-kins and the other like the outfit we made for them." This time it was Vivian who spoke.

"Yea, but those sluty rejects are trying to bribe my Yami and the others onto their side." Tea said angrily.

"Their so lame! I don't know why Yami-kins and the others hang out with those weirdo's. I can not wait until we win for we can rub it in their ugly little dorks faces, and then Yami-kins and the others will belong to us!" said Vivian.

"I know right!" Tea agreed with her before the video shut off. The boys slowly turn around expecting to see the girls more miserable , but was shock when they saw nothing, but determination in their eyes.

"Joey!" Malik was beyond pissed off.

"Yea!" Joey was feeling the same way her friends felt at the moment.

"Time to bring in the secret weapon."

Malik passed Joey her phone.

"Gotcha!."

To be continue. . . .

* * *

**Kei-kei: And that is the end of Chapter 10!**

**Malik: Now hurry up and start typing up the next Chapter!**

**Yugi: I wonder what the secret weapon is?**

**Joey: I think I may know who it is!**

**Kei-Kei : Shut-up Joey and don't ruin the surprise!**

**Ryo: Until next time everyone! Bye-bye and have a good day!**


	11. Secret Weapon Revealed!

**Kei-kei: I have Chapter 11!**

**Malik: Wow! I'm so proud of you!**

**Kei-kei: Thank Malik!**

**Malik: Now shut-up and let the readers read the story!**

**Yugi: Stop being mean Malik!**

**Joey: We get to find out who's the secret weapon is!**

**Ryo: I can't wait! Enjoy the story everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**'Secret Weapon Reveal!'**

"I wonder what the secret weapon gonna be?" asked Bakura. The four boys were over Yami house, as usual, discussing about the girls and their so called secret weapon.

"Hopefully their secret weapon is something that will make them win this competition." Seto replied as his fingers dance across the keyboard of his laptop.

"Hey! Do you think my Malik-pretty would like this ring or this ring?" Marik showed Bakura a magazine that showed nothing but expensive thousand dollars wedding rings.

"Why are you looking at wedding ring for that g- YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PROPOSE TO HER NUMBSKULL!" Bakura whack Marik upside the head.

"Hey, don't hit me jackass! And why can I not propose to my Malik-pretty?" Marik demanded answer from Bakura.

"OH! I don't know, maybe it's the fact that-YOU ONLY JUST MET THE GIRL TWO WEEKS AGO! Do you want to scare her away with your crazy actions!" yelled Bakura.

"Hmmm, sadly I see your point." replied Marik.

"How about giving her something small, but she will loved at the same time." Yami suggested.

"Oi, I just thought about something. Ain't Valentine's Day coming up." said Bakura who was lying down on the couch watching T.V.

"Sure is! I hope I get some yummy chocolate from Yugi." Yami said with a smile on his face thinking about Yugi.

"You are so in love! Who would've guess the ex-playboy bad-boy would fall head in love with a cute chibi girl version of himself!" Bakura tease him.

"Shut-up! You feel the same way for Ryo!" Yami threw a pillow at Bakura that in him square in the face.

"H-Hey that none of your business!" Bakura started to blush with a scowl on his face.

"Aww little Kura-chan is in love!" Marik started to laugh at him.

"Shut-up baka!" Bakura and Marik started to wrestle with each other.

"Well you two shut-up! I trying to work over here if you mind." Seto glared at the two making them stop.

"He started it!" They both replied childishly.

_'I'm surround by weirdo's.'_ Yami sweatdrop as Bakura and Marik went right back to wrestle with each other.

* * *

"Again! Again! AGAIN!" scream Malik. Demanding the four girls to do their cat-walk over again for the tenth time today.

"Please give us a break Master." Joey flop down on the couch tired of practicing in high heels shoes.

"Alright I will give you three a break." Malik said as just then they heard someone knocking on the door. Malik went to answer it and when she open the door she saw a beautiful woman with long curly blonde hair standing outside the door.

"Hi honey!"

"Mai!? I see you finally made it here!" Malik let Mai inside the room where Joey was the first person the spot her.

"Joey! How have you been doing since your play 'big sister' left." Mai walked over to her.

"I've been good of course!"

"Hi Mai!" Yugi waved at her.

"Hi Yu-chan! And I see you are still adorable as ever I see."

"T-Thank-you." Yugi replied back shyly

"And Ryo-chan you are still as innocent and kind as before. So have you found yourself a boyfriend yet." Mai wink at her.

"N-N-Not y-yet." Ryo stutter with a blush on her face.

"Really!? That's a shocker!" Mai then glance over toward Yugi.

"How about you Yugi?"

"I'm not that really interested in boy's yet." Yugi said honestly.

"And I suppose the same thing from you two as well, right."

"I don't need a man in my life." said Joey.

"Most of the boy's I dated don't seem to last too long before I dump them because they only seem to want to get in my pants and that it." said Malik.

"Don't worry sweethearts, out there is a prince really to scope you of your feet and carry you to his castle." Mai declared.

"One little problem with that. It only happened in fairy tale's not in the real world." Joey stated.

"Stop being so negative Joey." Mai pouted.

"Whatever, and what seem to have made you in a helpless romantic person?" Joey asked.

"You noticed! Well anyway I recently met this man name Valon which I have been dating for six months now! Plus he rich and seem to treat me like a princess!" Mai squeal scaring the others.

"To have Mai turn in this, I really would like to meet this person." mutter Joey which the others agree with her.

"Now, would anyone like to explain to me why I am here?" Mai sat down on the couch turning her attention onto the four girls.

"Well you see. . . " Malik then began to explain the whole situation about Tea Vivian, plus the live fashion show.

"Wow! Talk about pressure." said Mai.

"Yea, so can you please help us?" asked Malik.

"We really need your help." Yugi begged.

"Okay, Okay! Just please stop with the puppy dog eyes." begged Mai.

"Yay!" The four girls cheered.

"Plus from what you been telling me those girls need to really be taught a lesson, plus I would really like to teach miss Vivian Wong a thing or two about real modeling." Mai crack her knuckles laughing a evil laugh.

"Okay, it seem you know Vivian Wong and don't like her." Joey back away from the evil looking Mai.

"I hate her! The only way she got into the modeling world was because her daddy, who spoil her way too much! Plus that evil bitch stole my spot to be on the cover True Beauty! I want that bitch dead!" Shouted Mai who was right now at the moment was looking like Medusa, luckly Yugi and the other's was saved by a knock on the door which this time Yugi went to answer it and saw it was Yami, Bakura, Seto, and Marik.

"Hi Yami! Hi Seto, Bakura and Marik." Yugi greeted before letting the others into the room.

"Hello Yugi!" Yami greeted

"Malik-pretty!" Marik dash into the room and locked his arms around Malik waist before lifting her off the ground.

"Put me down!"

"Puppy." Seto stared at Joey.

"Moneybags." Joey replied back.

"Ryo!" Bakura ran over by Ryo threw her in his lap as he sat down on the couch.

"B-Bakura!?"

"Yo!" Bakura grin and instantly started to play with her hair by pulling on it.

"S-Stop i-it B-Bakura that h-hurt!" Ryo complain.

"Yu-chan! Ryo-chan! Joey! Malik! I thought you didn't have a boyfriend." As soon as Mai said this the room became silent

"Did I say something wrong?" Mai was confuse by the silence in the room.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" The four girls shouted out with blushing faces.

"Yea, because I'm your husband." Marik declared seriously.

"YOUR NOT THAT EITHER!"

To be continue. . . .

* * *

**Kei-kei: And that is the end of Chapter 11!**

**Yugi: Have a good day everyone!**


	12. The Day Before The Fashion Show!

**Malik: Hello all of my awesome fans! I have missed you all, but don't worry your top diva is back!**

**Joey: Shut up and tell them the message Kei-chan told you to say!**

**Malik: Oh yeah, i almost forgot! Anyway, Kei-kei would like to kindly asked you all to please do your a favor and to check out her fictionpress story Reddofenikkusu Academy! Which is by the way totally good to me! So if you can or have the time please check it out!**

**Yugi: Plus if you have anything to say about it please tell her before she delete it! The web address page is on her profile!**

**Ryo: That is all! Sorry for wasting your time! Off to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Day Before the Fashion Show!**

"Put me down weirdo!" Malik began to tug on Marik hair harshly whom by the way didn't seem fazed by it.

"But I missed you! And I just know you missed me too."

"No way in hell!" scream Malik.

"Can someone please tell me what Mai Kujaku doing here." asked Seto who was sitting down on the couch beside Joey.

"Eh!? Your Seto Kaiba ! The owner of the famous Kaiba Corporation.! Mai pointed at him before looking around the room noticing all of the other young billionaires boy hotties that was in the room.

"Can someone please tell what four of the most youngest richest men in the world or doing here!" Mai demanded.

"Mai you know them?" asked Yugi.

"What do you mean know them! Everyone in Domino City- wait scratch that! The whole world know who these people are! Don't tell me you four didn't know that!"

"Of course we knew, after queen bitch Tea explained to us when they transfer to our school that is." said Joey.

"You four are hopeless!" scream Mai.

"So moneybags how do you know Mai?" asked Joey.

"Well my dear little puppy. Mai here is a newbie in the model world and is quickly making her way to fame. So quite a couple of wealth people know about her, including us." Seto explained.

"Well I'm happy to hear that! And to answer your question, the reason why I am here is to help these guys out with the fashion show." said Mai.

"Oh, so you are the so called secret weapon. Nice!" Bakura smirked.

"So Malik-pretty how are you outfits coming along?" asked Marik who had a not so happy Malik sitting in his lap.

"Their coming along well I have already finish the outfits for two of the themes. Now I only have one more to go." Malik answer him.

"I hope you guys know there only one more day before the fashion show. I hope you can finish all of the outfits for the last show in one day." Yami inform her.

"We can help if you want us too?" Yugi offered.

"Thanks Yugi, but i got this!" Malik reasured her.

"Okay! Good luck!" smile Yugi.

"Awwwe! Yugi your so adorable!" Mai squeeze Yugi into a tight hug.

"C-Can't b-breath!" Yugi gasp for air.

"Opps! Sorry hun!" Mai quickly let go of Yugi.

"Okay break time over girls let get back to work!" Malik order them making Yugo and the other groan

"Your the devil Malik! My feet hurt!" Joey protest.

"Does it look like I give a damn! Get up and start walking!" Malik order.

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ouch! Shit! My feet are in so much pain!" Joey begin to swear.

"Mines do too! Ouch!" agreed Yugi as the three girls tried to make their way to class but their feet were in too much pain to keep walking.

"I don't think I can take another step!" Ryo suddenly drop down to her knees.

"Ryo!?" Yugi and Joey called out to her.

"Why are you on the floor Ryo?" Ryo looked and saw Bakura standing over her staring down at her.

"Yugi are you okay? You look like you are in pain." Yami was concern about Yugi liking all of the pain she was currently in.

"NO WE ARE NOT ALRIGHT! And the reason for was because we were practicing all night in those monster shoes people called HIGH HEELS! DAMN MY FEET HURT!" scream Joey.

"But the good news is that we can finally walk high heel shoes without any mistakes!" Yugi said with a cute big smile.

"Well if it isn't the loser squad. Where's the slut of a friends of your at!?" Walking up to them was Tea and ViVian with their whole cheerleading gang.

"Hey don't talk about our friend like that you two face bitch!" Joey glared at them.

"And what are you going to do about it, mutt!" Tea glared back at Joey.

"Are things around want be to pretty looking for long." Joey started to cracked her knuckle ready to fight. Tea seem a little scared when they saw Joey taking a fighting stance, and started to back off.

"Whatever! Well see you loser tomorrow at the fashion , and I can't wait to see you guys lose!" Tea and her goons of cheerleaders laugh as they walked away from them.

"That is one evil bitch!" said Bakura

"She's a spoil brat and need to be taught a lesson!" said Joey.

"Calm down my cute puppy!" Seto swoop down and lift Joey over his shoulder.

"Let me down bastard, and who are you calling cute!" said Joey as Seto began to make his way to class with an angry puppy.

"You know they are very fun-Yami what are you doing!?" Yugi was blushing cherry apple red as Yami once again picked her up bridal style.

"I'm taking my Queen to class since her feet are killing her." Yami stated following Seto lead.

_'Did he just called me his queen!? I am so confuse!'_ though Yugi.

"Show off!" Bakura scream before turning his head toward Ryo with a evil looking smirk on his face.

"Bakura why you looking like thaaaaaaattttttt!" Ryo scream before Bakura lifted her up like a little kid with her legs wrap around his waist and her arms around his shoulders as he went dashing down the hall at lightning speed.

"BAKKKUUURRAAA!"

* * *

At home Malik was in her room working on the outfits for the last theme.

"Now that look nice, but I have to fix this piece here." Malik put the finishing touches on the last outfit for fashion show.

"These outfits are for sure to make us win! I bet my life on it!" Malik said confidently.

To be continue. . . .

* * *

**Kei-kei: And that is the end of Chapter 12!**

**Yugi: Have a good day everyone!**


End file.
